Eclipse
by Yami Anime Writer
Summary: *complete* The tale of two lovers, whose love is so strong it survives to live again five thousand years later... Warning: Shounen-ai fluff. Pairings: Y.Y/Y, & B/R.
1. 'Yami no Yugioh' Dark King of Games

Title: _Eclipse  
_Author: D   
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://prettyanimeboysdotcom.oo.to/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(American anime)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Since my first song fic kinda died when it came to the song fic part, I decided to try again... This time with a different song. This fic's song selection: _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler.  
  
Lyrics are in ***_bold italics_***. Also check footnotes at the end of this story. Thanks!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Prologue -- 'Yami no Yugioh' (Dark King of Games) ::**  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round._*  
**  
The pharaoh's ruby-red gaze searched the crowded streets desperately for any sign of the tricolor-haired boy he had fallen in love with. The boy had disappeared four nights ago from the palace. When Yami had woke up three mornings ago, he had entered Yugi's room only to discover everything in total disarray. He had searched the entire room for any sign of Yugi, only to find nothing--except for a small slip of papyrus tucked under the edge of the pillow. He picked it up and read the words scribbled in a messy hand.  
  
_I have the boy.  
Pegasus_

  
He would pay...  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._*  
**  
Reading the one line for the thousandth time since the note's discovery, tears welled in Yami's eyes. His beloved angel had been taken from him, on the same night Yugi had frustrated Yami so much he had yelled at the younger boy. In the two years of knowing Yugi, he had never yelled at him, except that night.  
  
Guilt flooded over him, the gathering tears threatening to fall. Being in public, he refused to cry. He refused to appear weak in front of his people, even though they too grieved Yugi's disappearance and Yami's loss.  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._*  
**  
His hope of finding Yugi was beginning to falter. Even after only five days of searching, he could not hold on to the hope that Yugi may be still alive. Yami knew the kidnapper, Pegasus's, reputation all too well. After having lost his own wife, Cecilia, Pegasus sought revenge by separating new lovers, torturing them until they either submit to his wishes or die.  
  
Pegasus claimed that Yami had ordered Cecilia's execution, so in return, he was going to do the same for Yami.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
The pharaoh blinked, looking around the street for the source of the sound. There was no mistaking the sound of Yugi's youthful voice. Now all he had to do was find him...  
  
"Yami!" Yugi screamed again, more desperately.   
  
Yami caught the sight of his beloved being dragged around the corner. He didn't risk a moment's hesitation as he ran after Yugi.  
  
He was still alive! And if Pegasus had dared to hurt a single hair on his lover's head, he was certainly going to die a very slow and painful death.  
  
*** _(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._***  
_  
_Yami rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of Pegasus, his arms wrapped around the struggling boy, the pharaoh's lover.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami started to rush for the boy, wanting nothing more to get Yugi away from that creep Pegasus, and hold and comfort Yugi. "Pegasus, you idiot! Let. Him. Go!"  
  
"Of course, my pharaoh. But on one condition. You must release Bakura," Pegasus said, tightening his grip on Yugi.  
  
Yugi squeaked, struggling in Pegasus's grasp.  
  
Fear swept over Yami. All of this over that stupid tomb robber? He looked at Yugi and sees nothing but love and trust in his large violet eyes.  
  
Yami knew what he must do. Releasing the tomb robber was the little price to pay to reclaim his lover, his little angel.  
  
"All right," Yami said. "Bakura will be freed."  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._***  
  
Pegasus started to release the boy, but not without first drawing a dagger across Yugi's bare chest.  
  
Yugi gasped in surprise, the pain following shortly there after. He cringed as Pegasus planted a kiss on his shoulder before shoving him to the ground at the pharaoh's feet while Yami watched in helpless shock. Even his bodyguards had been caught off guard.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._***  
  
"No!" Yami yelled, running forward to Yugi's side. He gathered the boy up into his arms. "Yugi? Yugi, are you okay?"  
  
"Yami? Is that you?" Yugi asked weakly, his face paling.  
  
The pharaoh's heart wrenched. He pulled his angel closer, nuzzling his lover's cheek. "Yes, my angel. Did he...?" He couldn't bring himself to ask the full question, but when Yugi whimpered, he knew the answer. He held the younger boy closer as Yugi cried against his chest.  
  
Yami looked up to see Pegasus gone, as well as a couple of the bodyguards, in pursuit, no doubt. Yami sneered angrily. Pegasus was going to pay for _ever_ touching his innocent angel, for breaking the youthful innocence Yugi possessed.   
  
**************************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: No, this isn't going to be another Ancient Egypt (Kemet) story. The prologue is only a flashback. I'm working on finishing chapter one right now. I'll post it here in the next few days.   
  
Hope everyone enjoyed the fic thus far. Please be kind and stroke my ego-- I mean, leave a review!! Yeah... *looks around sheepishly* Really, I do! Review! (Yes, Neko-chan, that means _you_! *smirks*) Remember, the more reviews, the sooner I'll update (even though I haven't updated _It's a Cruel Summer _yet, but hey, I'm working on it. Do you know how hard it is to write fan fic while dealing with the two major senior classes, band, homework, essays, and working at Sonic temporarily while trying to find a different job? It's not easy, I promise you! *sigh* Anywho, enough rambling). So, review, review, review, and did I mention: REVIEW!?!  



	2. 'Yami no Hikari' Dark's Light

Title: _Eclipse  
_Author: D   
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://prettyanimeboysdotcom.oo.to/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(American anime)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm glad you enjoyed the first story! :-)  
  
Lyrics are in ***_bold italics_***. Also check footnotes at the end of this story. Thanks!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter One: 'Yami no Hikari' (Dark's Light) ::  
  
*_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild._***  
  
_5000 years later...  
  
_The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle woke from his dream, sweat soaking his sheets. He panted heavily, ruby-red eyes looking around his soul room warily.  
  
/Yami?/ the quiet voice of his hikari, Yugi Moto, asked from the corridor outside is room. The voice echoed strangely in his mind. He wondered what could be bothering his light so much to give such a strange quality to his voice.  
  
//Yes, aibou? Is something wrong?//  
  
/Will you...will you come sleep with me?/ Yugi's voice held a quiet desperation to it. Yami couldn't help but smile softly at the innocent request.  
  
//Of course, aibou.// He left his soul room and materialized in the 'real world', standing next to Yugi's bed. "Another nightmare, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi whimpered, nodding. He scooted over in the bed, raising the covers for Yami to climb in.  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms._*  
**  
Yami climbed under the covers, lying down next to Yugi. The younger boy's arms wrapped around the former pharaoh's waist.  
  
"Thank you," Yugi whispered, snuggling close to his yami.  
  
"It's all right, Yugi," Yami said reassuringly, gently caressing the boy's back. "Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here to protect you."  
  
Yugi smiled, snuggling closer. It wasn't long before he fell asleep in Yami's arms.  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry._*  
  
**Yami stayed awake, staring at the young teenage boy in his arms. Something was haunting Yugi, and it frustrated him that Yugi hadn't told him the story in full.  
  
Instead, Yugi asked every night for the last week if he would sleep with him. The boy would sleep easily the rest of the night while in Yami's arms.  
  
It angered Yami that he couldn't stop the nightmares, that he couldn't stop the tears of fear in his innocent hikari's eyes.  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes._*  
  
**Yami was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Yugi had woke up. Or at least, not until he felt a soft, gentle kiss being pressed against his lips.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, then slowly drifted close.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._*  
  
**Looking into Yugi's violet eyes with a half-hooded gaze, Yami saw the same love and trust he had seen in those same eyes five thousand years ago.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._***  
  
Y-yugi?" he stammered, his gaze searching those very soft violet eyes for the answers he sought.  
  
Yugi giggled, snuggling closer. "Aishiteiru," he whispered, kissing the base of Yami's neck.  
  
Yami blushed faintly, a warm smile playing at his lips. "I love you, too, aibou."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked, hope filling his eyes.  
  
"Of course, aibou. I always have, and always will." And with that, he kissed the younger boy, silencing any questions or doubts Yugi might have had.  
  
***_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever. And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._*  
  
**Arms and legs intertwined as the two kissed, as they had many millennia ago. Time seemed to loose all meaning for Yami as memories of Ancient Egypt and modern Domino City melted into one.  
  
Yugi broke the kiss, gasping for air. Yami chuckled, brushing his lips against Yugi's teasingly, then slowly began working his way down, planting tiny kisses along Yugi's jaw and neck.  
  
Yugi inhaled sharply in surprise before a faint moan of pleasure escaped him.  
  
Yami smirked, finding the one spot at the base of Yugi's neck that he knew would drive his hikari wild. Ever so slowly, he licked that spot, his tongue's touch feather-light and all teasing.  
  
"Y-yami!" Yugi groaned, his fingers digging into his yami's back. He couldn't believe the sensations running through him. He felt so...alive, and yet.... "Yami, p-please!" he pleaded, though for what, he wasn't sure.  
  
Yami sighed and relented his teasing touch, once again kissing Yugi's neck, this time making his way back up to the younger boy's lips.  
  
***_And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line. You're love is like a shadow on me all of the time._***  
  
**************************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: *sighs* I hope those two are happy. I finally get the typed up and they wanted me to change it. The whole kissing thing wasn't in there until just now before I posted this. Joyous... Anywho, don't forget to review! *grins*  
  



	3. 'Yami no Yugi' Dark Games

Title: _Eclipse  
_Author: D   
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://prettyanimeboysdotcom.oo.to/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(American anime)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: A special thanks to violettegal345, the anonymous person, Silver Dragon, Diamond, Wolfspeaker, water angel, and crystaldraygon98 for reviewing! I'm glad you all liked the story so far.  
  
Lyrics are in ***_bold italics_***. Also check footnotes at the end of this story. Thanks!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Two: 'Yami no Yugi' (Dark Games) ::  
  
*_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_***  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, scooting away from his darker half.  
  
"Yes, aibou?" Yami frowned when his koibito moved away, but he didn't make any move to regain his hold on the boy. Not yet, anyway...  
  
"When you were still in Egypt--"  
  
"Kemet," Yami corrected automatically.  
  
Yugi giggled and nodded. "Kemet. When you were still in _Kemet_," he said sarcastically, then continued, "Did you ever love anyone else?"  
  
Yami smirked. "Maybe," he said smugly, sitting up on the bed.  
  
Yugi blinked. "What was her name?" he asked, even though he didn't really want to know the answer.  
  
"What makes you think that my love was a girl?" Yami asked seductively, leaning closer to him.  
  
"All right. What was _his_ name, then?"  
  
***_I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight, forever's gonna start tonight._*  
**  
Yami leaned even closer, their noses almost touching. "The boy I loved all those millennia ago was you, Yugi."  
  
"Me?!" Yugi squeaked in surprise.  
  
Yami grinned, nodding. "I exist only to be with you, aibou," he said, grabbing Yugi and pulling him close into a tight hug.  
  
***_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart. There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._*  
  
**"Aishiteiru, Yami," Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around the former pharaoh's waist.  
  
"And I, you, Yugi." Yami kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
***_Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._*  
  
**Yami gently pulled Yugi into his lap, holding him close to his chest. "You're all I care about, Yugi. Without you, I would be nothing. You're the only light in my life."  
  
Yugi blushed brightly. "I...I don't know what to say, Yami."  
  
Yami kissed him, more passionately than before, one arm pressing him close, the other stroking his hair. He broke the kiss long enough to say, "You don't need to say anything, Yugi," then returned to kissing him.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes)_*  
**  
Yugi's violet eyes fell closed, his arms clinging tightly to his yami.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes)_***  
  
Yami carefully turned and leaned his hikari down on the bed, crawling on top of Yugi, straddling him and pinning him down by the waist and shoulders. "I love you. Then, now, and always. Forever."   
  
He bent down and kissed him again, slowly starting to unfasten his hikari's pajamas.  
  
*************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: No, this isn't going to go into what happens next, but the Master Yami insisted I tell you that yes, they did do _that_. I just refused to write it. I don't want to write lemons. And I don't want to push the rating any more than it is. So now, it's your turn to write. REVIEW!! Now! Don't make me send Yami after you to start Mind Crushing...  



	4. 'Yami no Koibito' Dark's Love

Title: _Eclipse  
_Author: D   
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://prettyanimeboysdotcom.oo.to/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(American anime)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Well, since there are a few people that wanted some Ryou/Bakura, so the next two chapters are for you guys! Hope you enjoy! And allow me to say that this story isn't going to go any further than shounen-ai with hints of yaoi. I might write the yaoi lemon later, as a totally different story, but it's staying out of the song fic (even though there are lines of the lyrics that would make it easy to do, but I'm not gonna! So there!). Depends on how many people want it, I suppose... But for those of you who only want fluff (of which I am glad of your sanity there; I don't even want to write outright yaoi, but I suppose I will if enough people want me to), thanks! You guys are great! Now I really need to shut up, don't I? More A/N at the end of the fic...  
  
Lyrics are in ***_bold italics_***. Also check footnotes at the end of this story. Thanks!  
  
**WARNING: This is a shounen-ai fic! If that offends you, why are you still reading this, you baka?! Jeez... Some people...  
**  
This chapter is dedicated to two specific Ryou/Bakura shippers: **crystaldraygon98**, just to save Bakura from being paired with Yami. ;-) ; and **Yami Tsuki Tenshi**, since she seemed so enthused about this pairing.   
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Three: 'Yami no Koibito' (Dark's Love) ::  
  
*_(Turn around) Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you wanted to be._*  
  
**The spirit of the Millennium Ring looked at the sleeping form of his hikari longingly. Ever since Bakura had met Ryou, he had felt an unexplainable urge to toughen him up.  
  
The boy was too sweet, too caring, too...innocent for his own good. Ryou reminded him of himself when he had been alive, before everything in his life had gone wrong.  
  
He couldn't explain it to himself, but Ryou really meant something to him. He refused to see the boy be bullied, even by Bakura himself. But he reasoned the only way to toughen Ryou up was to knock him around a little.  
  
Too bad it never seemed to work...  
  
***_(Turn around) But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am._*  
  
**Bakura sat on the edge of the bed, red eyes staring curiously at his hikari. It amazed him that no matter how brutally hurt Ryou was, he never blamed _anyone_ for it, not even Bakura, who was often the one who ever did anything to him anymore, as anyone else who dared to try hurting him were sent to the Shadow Realm by his yami.  
  
Bakura had found Ryou's diary earlier that day while the boy was at school. Knowing well that he shouldn't read it, as it would upset his hikari, he had dropped it back onto the desk, where it 'accidentally' fell open, conveniently to the most recent entry.  
  
What Bakura read had surprised him. It had been a letter Ryou had written to him, saying he would always forgive him for hurting him, that he knew deep down Bakura was hurt himself and was trying to make sure Ryou wouldn't ever have to suffer like he did. But what surprised him the most about the letter were the last three words: "I love you."  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you._***  
  
Bakura allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as he remembered the letter. His hikari loved him, despite everything he did to him. He reached out and gently stroked Ryou's cheek, silently wishing he could tell the boy his own feelings. But his past prevented him from ever being able to express those three simple words ever again...  
  
Chocolate-brown eyes opened and fixed sleepily on Bakura. Ryou immediately noticed the smile and unusually gentle touch from his yami and could only blink in surprise. After a few stunned seconds, he managed to squeak, "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura's smile darkened into a playful mischievous smirk as he crawled onto the bed, pinning Ryou down by his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed a fiercely passionate kiss against Ryou's lips.  
  
***_(Turn around) Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do._*  
**  
Ryou blinked again as Bakura broke the kiss, moving to lean close to his ear.  
  
"You're mine. Don't ever forget that," Bakura whispered seductively before gently nipping at Ryou's ear. Smiling in satisfaction, he sat up, taking another look at his now-awake -- and very stunned -- hikari.  
  
As realization hit, Ryou blushed. Bakura's smiled brightened, his eyes a deep, warm reddish-brown, lit by the love for his hikari, his tenshi, his koibito.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._***  
  
Ryou smiled in return, overjoyed that his love for his yami was not shunned by the one he loved, but instead returned in the only way Bakura knew how...  
  
Ryou didn't care. As long as he could be with Bakura, that's all that mattered to him.  
  
***_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart._*  
**  
*************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished, and this one dedicated to the R/B shippers. Sorry it was so short, but Bakura's a tricky character to dissect to get to the deeper layers of his heart. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story where it focuses mainly on Bakura and Ryou. Let me know if you're interested.  
  
Sad to say, I can't thank you all individually in these notes this time. It'd simply take too long. But I do wish to mention a few people specifically:  
  
To **Yami Cleopatra**: Thank you! I feel a lot better now that my ego has finally been stroked beyond belief. And you're welcome for not going into the whole slash/lemon/yaoi thing (I swear, keeping track of what guy/guy sex is called between separate fandoms is getting harder and harder!). And I'm glad you've liked the story thus far. I just hope I can handle the R/B without it killing the story...  
  
To **Topaz Rosales**: Like I mentioned at the top of this chapter, this particular story isn't going to go into the whole sex thing, but I'll consider writing one after I finish with this. After all, it's going to have to end soon. I've almost reached the end of the song!  
  
Keep an eye out for the next chapter. It may end up being posted later today. ;-) I've already got the majority of it written, I just have to type it up! Bwahaha! And now, you know what to do! Review or Yugi will make a visit to your house, on the verge of tears with those huge violet chibi-eyes and his bottom lip quivering. And we all know not even the King of Games can go against that Look. So, what are you waiting for? Click away, my friends!  



	5. 'Tenshi no Hikari' Angel of Light

Title: _Eclipse  
_Author: D   
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://prettyanimeboysdotcom.oo.to/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(American anime)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: This is the next to the last chapter, and again focusing on Bakura and Ryou. Hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
Lyrics are in ***_bold italics_***. Also check footnotes at the end of this story. Thanks!  
  
**WARNING: This is a shounen-ai fic! If that offends you, why are you still reading this, you baka?! Jeez... Some people...  
**  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Four: 'Tenshi no Hikari' (Angel of Light) ::  
  
*_And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever. And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._***  
  
Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, hugging him tightly. Bakura hesitated, uncertain of what was expected of him, before he slowly wrapped his own arms around Ryou's thin waist, pulling him forcibly closer. Bakura kissed him again, all of the emotions he felt pouring into the kiss. It wasn't long before both boys were lying in each others arms on the bed, panting heavily for air.  
  
"I love you, Yami," Ryou murmured, resting his head against Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura's only response was a single murmured word, "Mine."  
  
"Always," Ryou agreed, yawning sleepily.  
  
***_And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time._***  
  
It wasn't long before Ryou fell asleep on his yami. Bakura smiled, enjoying the feel of the boy's warm body against his own. He wished Ryou hadn't fallen asleep, as they had only now confessed their love for one another, but he couldn't find it in himself to wake his sleeping angel.  
  
He sighed softly, absently running his hands along his hikari's back in a soothing way when the boy started to whimper in his sleep. Ryou relaxed noticeably, wrapping his arms around Bakura, pulling himself closer to his yami. Bakura chuckled quietly, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome him, warm and comfortable in Ryou's arms.  
  
Just before drifting off, Bakura kissed Ryou on the forehead, whispering quietly, "Mine. Forever."  
  
***_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark. We're living in a power keg and giving of sparks. I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight._***  
  
************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: One more chapter to go. It should be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. I'll get to work on it here in a second. G'night, all! :-)  



	6. 'Hikari no Koibito' Love of Light

Title: _Eclipse  
_Author: D   
FFN ID: Yami Anime Writer  
Email: yamiyugioh@earthlink.net  
Website: http://prettyanimeboysdotcom.oo.to/  
Fandom: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _(American anime)  
Category: Fan Fiction \ Anime \ Yu-Gi-Oh  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG-13 for fluff  
  
Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, don't own 'em, blahblahblah, no money, blahblahblah, don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well, I finally did it. I finally finished a fic! Yep, that's right. This is the last chapter of _Eclipse_. *sniffles* A shame, really. I really enjoyed writing this one. But no worries, friends, there will be sequels and spin-offs, and of course, new stories too! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have been able to pull this off to finish the story! Thanks!  
  
Lyrics are in ***_bold italics_***.  
  
**WARNING: This is a shounen-ai fic! If that offends you, why are you still reading this, you baka?! Jeez... Some people...  
**  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
**:: Chapter Five: 'Hikari no Koibito' (Love of Light) ::  
  
*_Once upon a time I was falling in love..._*  
  
**Across time and space, two separate hikaris finally felt in peace with the world as they lay with their yamis, warmed by the love their darker halves showed towards them. In two separate times, ancient and present, love surpassed everything in that one night. In the ancient times of Kemet, a teenage boy made love to the pharaoh of the two lands, while across the city, another teenage boy made love to his look-alike tomb robber. In the present day, the two lights lay sound asleep, gentle smiles playing at their lips, as they slept in their darks arms.  
  
***_...but now I'm only falling apart._***  
  
Their dreams were similar, and yet different. They were back in ancient times, in their past lives with the same spirits they slept with now, only the spirits were quite alive. Yugi dreamt of the pharaoh, every sense in overload as he made love to the older teen, tasting his sweet lips against his own.  
  
Ryou dreamt of the tomb robber, of the dominate older teen that had shed all the coldness of his heart only for him and was being unusually gentle as his hands roamed Ryou's body, putting every little detail into memory for future use as he kissed the younger boy.  
  
***_There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._***  
  
Unknown to their hikaris, both of the yamis had woken from their sleep. Yami lay with Yugi in his arms, looking at the sleeping boy longingly, remembering once again the passion he had felt for the boy so many millennia ago. He wanted nothing more than to be with his lover again, to taste the sugary-sweet taste of his lips.  
  
Bakura lay with Ryou in his arms, gently running his hands along the sleeping boy's form, recalling every curve, an amused smile forming at his lips as he noticed nothing had changed from what he remembered. Grinning, he leaned his head carefully to start kissing Ryou behind the ear. The gentle brush of his lips was enough to wake the hikari.  
  
Chocolate-brown eyes looked at Bakura questioningly. Bakura merely smiled warmly and captured Ryou's mouth with his own before the boy could question the spirit. "Mine," he whispered without breaking the kiss, causing Ryou to giggle. Bakura smirked, rolling the boy over onto the bed and laying atop of him then. Love and delight lit his eyes as he finally broke the kiss, Ryou still giggling quietly.  
  
"Silly aibou," Ryou said between giggles. Bakura just grinned and kissed him on the tip of his nose, then reclaimed his lips.  
  
***_Once upon a time there was light in my life..._*  
  
**Yami sighed as he watched Yugi sleep. There was so much he wanted to tell the boy, but he didn't want to wake him. After all the darkness of being trapped inside the Puzzle, of being by himself for thousands of years, all he wanted was to be with Yugi for the rest of their time in this realm.  
  
***_...but now there's only love in the dark._***  
  
Violet eyes opened sleepily to look at the former pharaoh. He giggled softly to find himself the center of Yami's attention, even though the spirit was supposed to be sleeping. He whispered quietly in amusement, "You think too loud. I could hear you all the way in my dreams."  
  
Yami felt a slight blush heat his face, grateful that it was too dark in the bedroom to be noticed. "Sorry, aibou," he whispered sheepishly. Or would have, had Yugi not decided to use that moment to kiss him. The rest of the night was spent exchanging gentle kisses, memorizing each others bodies, and playing in the darkness of the night, only falling asleep after having watched the sun rise together.  
  
***_Nothing I can say... A total eclipse of the heart..._***  
  
*************************************  
  
**The End  
**  
A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you would like to keep up-to-date with future stories, please check out my LiveJournal at http://www.livejournal.com/~yamiwriterd  
  
Thanks again! ^_^  



End file.
